


Shut Up and Let Me Help You

by HellbentHuntress



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fighting, Loss of Limbs, Missions Gone Wrong, its been a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellbentHuntress/pseuds/HellbentHuntress
Summary: A mission. All it was was a mission, she thought. Help one of Sunny's Warlock friends with some deep field research with the Vex, in and out. It was never supposed to go wrong.It was never supposed to go like this.
Relationships: Cayde-6/Female Guardian (Destiny), Cayde-6/Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Shut Up and Let Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a writing prompt from Tumblr about a year ago? It's all relevant to my Guardians timeline its fine
> 
> Leave a Kudos if you liked it!! Leave a comment if you wanna kILL ME because my heart melts reading them ;w;
> 
> Enjoy!!

A mission. All it was was a mission, she thought. Help one of Sunny's Warlock friends with some deep field research with the Vex, in and out. It was never supposed to go wrong.

  
It was never supposed to go like _this_.

  
The Warlock's name was Oracle-7, an Exo who primarily studies within the Vex field as to learn as much as she possibly could. After the events regarding Osiris and the looming threat of Panoptes coming marginally close to practically breaking time and reality as we knew it, Zavala was just _slightly_ more lenient towards researching the Vex. Of course, Sunny's... _passionate persuasiveness_ definitely played it's part in getting the Titan to ease off a bit.

  
Oracle requested assistance from the Vanguard regarding her mission. She knew the dangers that the Vex held all too well, however, she also knows when she can't simply go into the field on her own. The Exo discovered a few clues of a mysterious entity sighted within a few places that were known for a heavy influx of Vex, but ever since the **Taken War** , the Vex have become more unpredictable than ever. Knowing the risk, Oracle requested a decently skilled Guardian to accompany her, hoping the Vanguard would at least consider it before _whatever_ this was went off the grid again.

  
So, with a Hunter's natural sense of adventure, and Aridana's natural sense of curiosity, she practically begged Zavala to let her go. He was hesitant. Sunny and Aridana both hold spots as Right-Hands to their respective Vanguard, so it wasn't like she didn't have the skill. It was the risk that he was worried about. It would be near impossible to fill her position if, Traveler forbid, something happened. 

He didn't want to think about how the others- Cayde, Sunny, Buck, etc.- would take it if something happened either.

But once again, with a bit of persuasion, the Titan caved, and sent her off. 

  
He couldn't help but curse himself when a high-alert distress beacon signaled through the Vanguard communication line.

  
Oracle had sent the alert, her voice mildly frantic with the sounds of a battle going on in the background. "This is Oracle-7 of Fireteam Ordinance, requesting immediate assistance. The mission went off course, we were ambushed by Taken and we're pinned!" 

  
Zavala rushed to the coms center, moving Cayde from his original spot, despite his harsh protest. "Fireteam Ordinance, this is Commander Zavala. We've received your beacon and are ready to send a team effective immediate-" the Awoken was cut short by another voice suddenly coming through.

  
"Oracle, we don't need a _rescue squad!_ " a familiar Huntress' voice rang. "We fought a war against these things and won, we can handle this!" A quick huff of mild irritation and concern sounded from the Hunter Vanguard as he snatched the microphone from Zavala. 

  
"Ari, don't take this the wrong way, but as great as we Hunters are, we're not invincible. Now talk to me, what's goin' on?" the Exo questioned. He winced back just a bit at the sudden loud muffle that came through as a response. 

  
"We ran into some unfamiliar Taken... **_thing_**. We have no idea what it is, honestly, but whatever it is-" Oracle's voice cut off, a sound of an explosion going off near-by, "Damn it, _whatever_ it is, it's bringing massive waves of Taken with him! We need help before someone-"

  
"No one is getting killed, Oracle we can handle this fine!" Aridana snapped.

  
"We don't know what this thing is, Aridana! Look what it did to those Vex, imagine what those Taken flames can do to **_us!_** "

  
The atmosphere in the room tanked. Taken flames? They might not know a lot of information about the Taken, but flames- _Taken_ flames- _that_ was concerning.

  
Aridana took over the coms, the distinct sound of a blade being swung making itself known. "Zavala, Cayde, we don't need a rescue squad. Just ignore-" her sentence was cut short, a quick huff and a bit of a grunt left her as she dodged an attack. 

  
Sunny was with the other two Vanguard now, worried about her friends' saftey. Her gaze quickly turned to Cayde, both Exo's knowing full well the extent of Aridana's stubbornness. The Hunter spoke through the coms once more, "I hate to say it, Ari, but you know damn well if a Warlock is panicking you should be getting the hell out of dodge." His head turned to Sunny, who immediately responded with a nod. "Keep yourself in one piece, we're on our way."

  
Aridana harshly furrowed her brow, trying to balance focusing on the fight as well as the communication line. "Have you all gone deaf? What part of _we're fine_ don't you people get?!" she snapped, followed by the sound of her signature Heart's Wraith sounding off soon after.

  
Cayde narrowed his optics, "The part where you're not an unstoppable _God_ who can't be killed?"

  
"I never said I was! If anything trying to keep a conversation in the middle of this clusterfuck is the most dangerous part, so back off and let me focus!" she said, finishing through clenched teeth.

  
"Or, fun idea, you quit being such a stubborn ass before you get the both of you _killed_ , and I don't end this conversation with the biggest migraine since the goddamn _Golden Age._ "  
It was rare when Cayde's tone raised into aggressive. He usually only did it when it came to high stress situations, like a losing streak in a poker game, or maybe his Right-Hand Hunter getting herself killed. Obviously.

  
Sometimes he curses himself for caring so damn much about her.

  
The noise of their fight grew stronger over the coms as Sunny quickly made her way to the hangar to get their ships ready. Aridana hissed through her teeth as she took a blow to the arm, leaving a gash. "For the last fucking time, Cayde, _NO_. We don't need a rescue, we don't need back-up, and we don't need a lesson in common sense from someone who's made more stupid decisions than I have _years on my life!_ " she yelled.

  
The Exo's hand slammed onto the dash of the coms controls, "For fuck's sake, Aridana, for once in your life can you _just shut up and let me **help** you?!_"

  
"DAMN IT, CAYDE, I don't have _TIME_ for-"

  
" _ARIDANA, MOVE!_ " Oracle's scream cut through like a bolt of lightning. The Hunter quickly turned to find the Taken monstrosity not but a mere few inches from her. Before she could fully react, the sound of a blade quickly rang through the air before meeting with her left arm, just below the shoulder.

  
The sound it made was sickening. The unmistakable sound of metal meeting with flesh, followed by the splatter of blood that resulted from the blade's harsh yet swift movement. Two seperate thuds met the floor. Aridana first, dropping to her knees while she grabbed the wound as tightly as her shaking hand could. In her shock, she didn't even realize the second thud was the sound of her left arm, laying limp on the ground.

  
The Vanguard, however, could only tell that something detrimental happened. The sound of a blade going through flesh was irrefutable to _any_ Guardian, let alone the _Vanguard._

  
Cayde's expression turned from angry to mass concern before you could blink. His hold on the microphone tightened to a practical death-grip. "Ari?" he questioned. No response. "Ari, can you hear me?"

  
Still no response.

  
"Aridana, _answer me!_ " he said, anger and fear practically consuming his previous tone without realizing it. Even Zavala had a deep look of concern over his normally stoic expression. The Hunter cursed as he slammed the dash again, harder this time. The only sound they could make out past the gunfire and the eerie noises of the Taken was the faint, struggling huffs of the Huntress attempting to breathe; to steady herself.

  
Her eyes finally met with her arm a few feet away from her. Her body and breath continued to shake as she gazed at the heavy flow of blood coming out of her wound. Aridana's mind raced as she considered bringing out Bentley just for a quick fix for now, the shock from the injury causing her to forget just how bad of a situation this had just turned into.

  
Suddenly, an odd whirrling sound made itself present as her eyes darted back to her arm.

  
He was doing something to it. _He was doing something to her arm_. 

  
The veins within the limb flowed with a sickening black, slowly coursing through it in it's entirety. Her body filled with dread, her eyes wide with an indescribable fear. Her voice was quiet, and shook as she struggled to get words out; to say anything.

  
_"No... Don't..."_ she spoke hardly above a whisper.

  
It was as if the world was silent, aside from the ringing in her ears. The Taken creature looked at her as he slowly raised his arm. 

  
Its hand clenched shut, and the last thing that made it back to the Tower was the harshly distorted sound of...

  
_**Screaming.** _

  
Cayde threw down the microphone and sprinted out of the Hall of Guardians before Zavala could even think of stopping him. He raced to the Hangar, Sunny already waiting with their ships. She saw the look in his eyes and immediately grew concerned.

  
"Cayde, what's going-"

  
"They're both in trouble." he cut her off. " _Aridana's_ in trouble. Something happened, something _very fucking bad happened_. We need to go." Cayde loaded up his Ace of Spades, turning towards his ship. He was taken aback just a bit when he noticed that Sunny had already left with her ship before he could even say the word 'Now.'

  
The Vanguard let out a sigh as he transmatted into his signature ship. He gripped the controls tightly as he flew away from the tower, following the distress beacon's location signal.

  
_"Aridana, for everyone's sake, you better be alive by the time I get there or I'm gonna **kill** you."_

  
It was Ari. She had to be fine.

  
**She had to be.**


End file.
